


Moon and Star

by Hypertails7773



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Art, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reverse Bang, Ryuji being a bro, This fic has illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773
Summary: He was his darkness and he was his ice. His Moon and his Star.





	Moon and Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of the Shukita Reverse Bang based on lovely art by KuroiKyuubi!
> 
> This fic has illustrations!
> 
> Warning for the 1st image it does have blood!

Yusuke opens his eyes. He looks at an unfamiliar ceiling. He’s not at his dorm? Wait, when did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembers was coming out of mementos and the others and then…. It’s no use he can't remember anything after that.

He turns to the side and sees Ren asleep on the couch. Oh, so he’s in Leblanc but why? He doesn’t want to disturb him but at the same time he wants to know what happened. So he sits up. It turns out to be a big mistake as a sharp pain hits up his back and he gasps in pain. Now he really wants to know what happened. He feels something on his legs. It must be Morgana. He moves his legs as a way to wake him up.

Morgana wakes up. “Hey you’re up. You ok?”

“I’m afraid not for i’m in pain.”  
“I’ll wake up Ren considering you’re in pain.” Morgana stretches with a yawn and walks over to Ren on the couch. He paws at him to wake him up. “Hey, wake up, Yusuke is awake.”

Ren opens his eyes with a groan. “He is?” Ren responds back.

“Hello” Yusuke responds as confirmation.

Ren sits up making the blanket he had covering himself go on the floor in the process. “Hey are you ok?” Ren asks. “How long have you been up?”

“Not long at all. What happened?” Yusuke questions back.

“You don’t remember?” Yusuke shakes his head. Ren looks at him a bit saddened. He still feels like it was his fault.

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke says noticing the concern on Ren’s face.

Ren, however, is quick to change the subject. “Why don’t I just give you some food. You need to have something in your stomach to take painkillers. You’re in pain right?”

Yusuke hasn’t been this hurt since well… ever. “Ren I’m fine just-” he tries to sit up but with a little difficulty. “A little...sore.”

“I’ll explain when you aren't in pain.” Ren completely ignores his question.

Ren stands up from the couch and goes downstairs to give Yusuke something to eat for the medication.

After a few minutes Ren comes back with a plate of curry. Yusuke sits up straighter so he can eat properly but not without a little hiss of pain.

Ren places the curry in front of Yusuke and asks, “So you don’t remember what happened?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“What do you remember?”

“All I recall is that we were fighting shadows in Mementos.”

“Ok.” So he remembers up to that part. It’s not total memory loss. "Well here's what happened..."

Ren recalls the events that have transpired.

\-------

_Joker and the gang were all in Mementos after defeating their latest target and grabbing some treasure along the way. By an unfortunate circumstance they had a run in with the Reaper. _

_This had all caught them off guard and Reaper had taken the first hit on the Mona bus. Even though it was just one of them it was still powerful. Joker’s persona’s were constantly ringing in his ears to run and escape as soon as possible. He tried but the Reaper would still follow them so he thought it would be better for them to just take him on. _

_A foolish mistake. Nearly half the team would be knocked down by the Reapers attacks because it just knew their affinity weaknesses. They had no chance to escape now. Joker tried to keep a level head throughout this ordeal but unfortunately the Reaper did a big number on Fox. He did an Agidyne on him leaving him with a burn as a result. Not only was he knocked down but his mask came flying off. He can't defend himself without it. _

_Joker tried to get to him but the Reaper was faster. The reaper was about to land another hit on him. _

_**“NO!”** He screamed. _

_The hit never came as Oracle protected Fox from the hit with her “Final guard” ability. _

_“Queen, Panther, Skull, Mona distract the Reaper!” Joker sprinted over to him. The others distracted the Reaper as to not hit the already downed Fox. _

_Joker kneeled to him he took his mask off to take a good look at him and lifted him to his chest Fox was barely conscious. He didn't know why he was so passionate about saving him. He was just a friend right?_

** BLOOD WARNING**

_“Fox! Come on, get up!” he exclaimed. _

_Fox barely opened his eyes “Ren...I-” _

_“Don’t speak!” he switched to one of his Personas that could cast a Diarahan on him hopefully that will get his strength back up. “Can you stand?” _

_“I think so” Fox shakily stood to his feet. _

_“We need to go!” _

_“Right.” _

_The others were trying to dodge everything the Reaper threw at them. With Mona and Panther trying to offer the best healing possible. _

_“Let's just run there is no point staying here!” _

_“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Skull exclaimed. _

_“Wait! We need to run together it will be worse if we are alone!” Queen exclaimed as she summoned Johanna. _

_They all ran from the Reaper as Mona couldn’t transform back into the Mona bus in time so they all had to run on foot. _

_As they tried running away, the Reaper was shooting all kinds of different spells at them. He would not let them get away that easy. _

_“Oh man, he’s pissed!” Skull exclaimed. _

_“Gee ya think?!” Panther retorted. _

_“Shut up and keep running!” Joker was already annoyed by the banter. Now this wasn’t really the best time. _

_After a couple of minutes of running they finally saw the train platform. They immediately got on the platform and booked it to the stairs not even bothering to look back. When they reached the safe room, they immediately felt a huge relief wash over them. _

_“Man that was close” Skull said breathlessly. “_

_Yeah, I thought we were dead for sure.” Panther responded back. _

_“Fox, you ok?” Joker questioned with concern. _

_“I’m fine just...tired.” _

_“Same man.” Skull groaned. _

_“Let's call it a day. It was our last target anyway.” Queen said. They all nodded and agreed. She didn’t have to ask them twice. _

_When they returned to the real world they all went their separate ways. As Yusuke was heading towards his train platform he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and was going to step on a banana peel. Akira saw this: “Yusuke banana peel!” _

_Yusuke turned back as he stepped. “Wha-” _

_Before he could even ask he felt something slipped under him as he took a step, he landed on the ground on his back HARD. “Yusuke!” Was the last thing he heard when he went unconscious._

\-----

"And that is what happened." Ren snapped out of his daze as he finished explaining his story. Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle at this. Was that why he looked so sad?  
“Yusuke?”

“My apologies for laughing, but it’s ok people fall.” Ren looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

“Yeah but I saw it happen. I should have warned you.”

“And you did. For that i’m certainly most grateful for.”

“Yeah too late.” Ren scoffs.

“It’s better than saying nothing at all” Ren couldn’t argue with that. “I’m also grateful that you went after me and took me in.”

“Of course! You're my friend after all.”

Right, a friend. That’s all they were. Just friends...

“Would you still have helped if I wasn’t your friend?” Yusuke questioned.

“Yusuke even if you weren’t my friend I’d still help patch you up and take you in.”

Hearing that brought a smile to Yusuke’s face. “That’s good.”

After a few moments of silence. “Um… I’ll get you some water so you can take some pain medicine. I’ll go get it for you” Ren went downstairs to get the water.

As Ren was gone, Yusuke looked at his phone. He had received a lot of messages while he was unconscious. He looked at the various texts of “Are you ok’s?” and “Get well soon’s”. He really must have worried the others even though it was just a trip.

He sent them a message saying that he was ok and that he’s under great care of Ren and Morgana. He felt very fortunate to have someone like Ren by his side and some great friends who genuinely cared about him. He hadn’t felt that way since Natsuhiko left Madarame’s “apprenticeship”.

Yes, he’s very fortunate. Ren soon returned with the water. “Here,” He handed the water to Yusuke. “Thank you”

“You woke up kinda late. The trains have stopped running and I don’t think you’ll make it back with your injury.”

Yusuke sighed. “Ren I just slipped, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, can you at least stay the night. Takemi said you should be resting for a bit. Oh! And here.” Ren handed Yusuke the pain medication. “Now that you have food on your stomach, you can take this.”

“Thank you, Ren.”

“Anytime.” Ren handed him a glass of water and watched him down it.

Yusuke looked around the room. “Where did Morgana go?” He must have been so engrossed in Ren’s story he didn’t even notice the feline leave.

“Oh, he's out for a walk, he’ll be back soon.”

"I see.."

“So how are you feeling?”

“I’ll surely be sore from our battle, but thank you for doing this for me. I’m truly grateful for all you’ve done.”

“It wasn’t any problem at all.”

Ren doesn't know what to think of it. Why he was so desperate and determined to save Yusuke? Was it because he was his teammate? No, he cared for him more than the rest of them, that he knew for sure. Yusuke just stared at him with an expression he'd become so familiar with within the past few days. And those late-night texts out of nowhere from him at who knows what time? He always talked about the beauty of the night sky, how the moon shined brighter than anything else, and even how the moon craved to be surrounded by the stars. Only when the moon realizes he’s searching for those stars just like they search for him, can the night sky come together to bring happiness to everyone who looks. Ren always liked the sound of his voice when they talked to each other on nights when he didn’t have anything else to do. He brought a smile to Ren’s face. Then it clicked, but he couldn’t say it outright just yet.

His phone vibrated, “I’ll be back, someone’s calling me.”

“Take your time, I’ll be here, recuperating.”

He gave a reassuring smile as Ren headed downstairs, outside to call Ryuji.

Maybe Ryuji could help Ren sort it out, but when Ryuji called, he just gave Ren the response of “Are you crazy?! Tell him man! Spit it out! Don’t come to me, talk to Yusuke about it!”

“I’m afraid.”

“That what? He doesn’t feel the same way? That’s okay dude. It can’t always be perfect, just take it in stride. You’re confident. Look at you!”

“You think I can?”

“Of course! I mean, you saw how hurt he got in the meta-whatever. This could be the only chance for you to have the perfect chance, go for it!”

“But I’m still unsure if I even want to express that to him.”

“Why not?!”

“M-Madarame…he was so close with him, he looked up to him as more than a teacher, but a father.”

“You’re afraid he’s not ready?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t ready to move on yet.” Sure, he ended up being used. But at the same time, he deserved more than that life. He was a painter, in heart and soul, who had the potential for greatness.

“Still, you need to tell him. What’re you doing?!? Go get ‘em!” Ryuji hung up, as Ren took a deep breath and walked back upstairs to Yusuke.

“Sorry, I had to take a call, but I’m back now, and there’s something I have to say, or I’ll never get a good opportunity like this again.”

“What is it?” Yusuke asked.

Ren could feel his face heating up. “I- I love you, and I want to be more than friends. Saving you made me realize that you’re someone precious to me.”

Yusuke looked at him, with tear-streaked eyes, “I love you too,” and hugged each other.

“Can I kiss you?” Ren asked, looking hestantly at his lips.

“You don’t have to ask, I want it as much as you do,” he chuckled. The two sunk into each other as they fell into each other's arms.

“You are my moon,” Yusuke smiled.

“And you are my star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was a lot of fun working on this, and special thanks to Kuroi and the hard working mods for putting this event together. \o/
> 
> Be sure to keep an eye out for Splitting Image co-written by me and Akiri Kurusu (Sitka_Serket)!
> 
> And other future works!


End file.
